


Fix you

by CloverGreen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, You've been warned, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen
Summary: The Hillbilly may look like a monster, but even monters have hope.Hope to be fixed.





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I was inspired by [Racet'sHillbilly/Claudette comic](https://rascet.tumblr.com/post/172276674144/i-wish-i-could-help-you?is_highlighted_post=1) on Tumblr to write this. Hope you enjoy :3

The Hillbilly knew Claudette was the medic of the group. Since he arrived at that dimension, he observed the wounded ones following her in the first opportunity they had, and come out of their hiding spot all patched up. The majority could manage to heal themselves, but if she was in the trial they would look for her without a second thought.

She was a ray of hope shining through the thick fog of murder and torture.

The young woman was only getting better with time. The variety of wounds the killers' weapons could cause gave her plenty of experience with stitching, bandaging, stopping the bleeding, etc. 

All gens were done and hope launched Jake forwards, making him move even faster. This turned him more annoying than usual. Max couldn't get as close to him as he would've liked for using his chainsaw, yet the spiked maul could still get the job done. 

Two of the survivors wouldn't make it past the next hook, so he’d been calmly chasing the saboteur around. He didn't expect to take so long, nor the others to be so quick in repairing. It was definitely thanks to the instalment of a brand new part. 

Bright red lights shone in the distance as the siren indicated the opening of an exit door. The Hillbilly had to be faster, his prey was running directly to safety. So he revved his chainsaw and sprinted towards the gate, planning to surround Jake. 

Meg sprinted away from the trial as soon as she saw the killer approaching at a tremendous speed. He reached the inner walls of the gate when his weapon came to a stop.

Claudette was hiding behind one of them, waiting for the others in case they needed help. The killer hadn't spotted her yet, but she could see her reflection over the blade of his now quiet chainsaw. 

She didn't realise her breathing had gotten so heavy in his presence, which lead him to turn his head towards her. He stood right where he was,  _ he didn't actually want to hurt her _ . After all, she was the nicest of them, all she wanted was to  _ help _ . 

Max didn't move a single inch, not wanting to scare her. He only dared to tilt his head to the side after a couple of minutes had passed and she was immobile too. 

The botanist was tremendously confused. Why wasn't one of the cruelest killer attacking her? She'd seen him tear her friends apart so many times… Why not take his chance now?

The sudden yank of her arm made her snap out of the staring interchange. Jake had made it to the gate thanks to her “distraction” and pushed her out of the trial. Not without the killer landing one last hit onto his upper back first. It being just a small cut because of the few seconds he had to react, even though he desired to hang him in the basement for interrupting that precious moment. His only  _ human  _ moment ever.

_ You've gotten weak, Thompson. Not only you let  _ **_her_ ** _ go, but also lost  _ **_him._ **

_ You were always one of my  _ _ best _ _ sources of food, and you better  _ **_not_ ** _ change that. _

His deformed body felt an intense burn where the Entity whipped with its extremities, leaving dark redish marks and a lot of pain.

“What the hell was that?” the saboteur was as confused as her.

“I’ve no idea, but he wasn't trying to hurt me at all. He just… watched me.”

The botanist finished stitching the last wound he had received and cleaned the remaining blood dripping from it.

Jake put his shirt and jacket on again while thanking her, then walked away to rest by the fire.

Claudette put her tools back into her med kit and stood up to join the rest of the survivors, when she felt someone pulling her sleeve a couple of times, like a child asking for help.

She thought it would be another survivor shyly asking for some assistance, but turned around to meet the Hillbilly staring down at her with a curious expression.

It wasn't a weird sight at all, killers could roam around the woods just like the survivors did. It wasn't exactly common to have an opportunity to interact with them, but Max proved to be a curious one; always trying to reach the campfire and observe them from the line of trees surrounding it, not without getting lost many times in the process and having to be rescued by Evan. 

He gestured to the med kit in her hand and pointed at her. 

“You, medic.” 

He was a bit clumsy with words, but he had learnt some from the other killers. Then he touched the strip of stretched skin that connected his face to his torso, and imitated a stitching motion over the area that should look like a normal jaw. 

“Fix... _ me _ ?” 

He smiled as wide as he could after pronouncing those words. He had seen the young woman heal all kinds of monstrous wounds. He was sure she would help him. He could imagine her cutting the skin with her razors, stopping the bleeding with that powerful anti-hemorrhagic syringe that could save people being at the edge of death. And after cleaning the blood, she'd stitch his face to a normal shape.

Claudette observed the gestures and listened carefully to what he said. Her expression changed from curiosity to despair as guilt sank deep into her stomach. She could see the hope in his eyes.  _ Yet she couldn’t do anything about it.  _

“I-I’m so sorry...” her hands reached for her face when streams of tears rolled down from both of her eyes. “I can’t help you with that.”

She had to let out a few sobs before she could talk again. “I’m a botanist... not a surgeon.” her voice was still cracking up so much that she had to take some breaks between each phrase. “It’s not the same thing at all! I’m so, so sorry! I wish I could help you...” 

Her composure was completely lost after pronouncing those last words.

Her head went limp into her hands, while her shoulders shook to the rhythm of her cries. _I’m sorry,_ _I’m sorry,_ _I’m sorry,_ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ Helping others was what she lived for, but she wasn’t able to give a hand to the one who **_needed her the most_**. She felt a burning pain in her chest, right where her heart was, making her suffering even worse. 

_I_ ** _told_** _you, she wouldn’t be able to help you._ ** _No one can._** _Keep that in mind and just learn for_ _once_ _._ _No one else wants you nor can they be close to you. You’re a_ ** _deformed beast_** _, that’s your_ ** _true nature_** _.  You are only_ ** _useful_** **_to_** **_me._**

Max held the girl close to him, giving her the most warm hug he could. The tight grip around her made her feel a little better, easing the chest pain with his comprehension.  

 


End file.
